Kel and Alanna Have a Common Enemy
by ReadInk
Summary: CHAPTER PROBLEM FIXED! Someone is playing tricks on the lady knights...
1. Part 1

All Characters are Tamora Pierces, I just made them do my bidding for a few pages.  
  
*Little note- this takes place during the summer after Page. In this story, Alanna and Kel are allowed to meet.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Kel looked at her hair and sighed. How could she be ready for dinner tonight with her hair looking this way? It really was unfair. When she had gone to bed that night, it was fine enough, but in the morning, it looked like someone had taken pruning shears and hacked it all off. In fact, someone had done just that! "Ooooh, how I would like to get my hands on…"  
  
"On who?" asked Alanna who had just walked in the door.  
  
"On whoever did this to me." She replied hotly. "It's not so much the hair, it's the dignity of at least having some that doesn't look like a horse chewed it off."  
  
"Here, let me help," replied sir Alanna. "By the way, there is some company for dinner. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
  
Hair fixed up, she said offhandedly as she walked through the door," It's not as if…" half whispering as two teens walked up," Neal and Cleon were here."  
  
"Well, flower of the fields, " drawled Cleon, " looks to me like someone plucked your petals short."  
  
"Oh leave off," Neal retorted. "But Kel, what did happen to your hair?"  
  
  
  
More later, just need to type it, and I can't type. Hope you like it! 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I don't know," replied Keledry of Mindelan, first female page after Alanna was knighted, "but if I did, I'd sure like to meet them on a lonely road!" with that , she punched a fist into her other hand, and nobody could doubt her intentions.  
  
"Come along, my dewdrop, we mustn't tarry, as dinner awaits." Cleon grabbed her arm and set her firmly in her chair as he pulled the two nearest up for Neal and himself.  
  
"So Kel," said Neal as the soup was brought in, "how has your summer been, beside the great hair disaster, of course."  
  
"Just fine, Anders led the patrol out to eliminate four spidren hideouts, and we found a cliff- nest of 11 hurrocks."  
  
"Good hunting," replied Neal, "I guess you were wondering why I'm here."  
  
"Actually, yes," Kel admitted.  
  
"Well, Duke Baird, my father wanted to talk to your mother about some Yamani healing techniques. I was dragged along because the cook didn't want me poking around in the kitchen while my father wasn't around to watch me."  
  
Cleon broke in, "Your humble servant is here because his mother is going to her native country, west of here, and I asked to come along." He grinned, "As you know, my heart pines for you always."  
  
Kel decided that she had had enough and told Neal to hold Cleon down while she tickled him.  
  
  
  
Well, folks, more coming. I'm typing these every day in careers when I have spare, time, that is why there isn't more than this. Thank you for the reviews. More to come! 


	3. Part 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
Alanna was debating with herself. She wondered if she should tell Keledry about the things that were happening to her. When she had gone through her quiver that morning, every one of her arrows had had its tip broken off. Alanna had a sneaking suspicion that the arrow and the hair incidents were connected. Should she tell Kel? No, she mused, They probably aren't. You'd just make her nervous. As if anything could make Kel nervous! She smiled wryly.  
  
The next morning, however, her mind was changed. When she was walking out to find Thom, she saw a familiar black cat with eyes like her own. Violet eyes. Familiar eyes. Faithful! Before Alanna had time to move, he had disappeared into a clump of trees. She ran back over eagerly to find him and ran *smack dab* into a clump of thugs who had been hiding there. Miserably, she thought and wrestling has never been my strong point, either! But there was no time for thought now, the three of them were starting for her simotaniuosly. Alanna kicked one in the stomach and punched one in the face, thanking George silently for what he had taught her. Using her gift, she blinded the third. Before evil person #1 could get ahold of her, she twisted and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?" Alanna gasped.  
  
The man opened his mouth, gave a shuttering gasp, and lay still. When she turned around, the others lay dead also. Shaking her head with confusion, she trudged back to the swoop.  
  
Well, the next chapter should be a bit longer. It should also be from Kel's point of view. Thanx for reviews and keep sending them in! 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4  
  
To ease her fear of heights, Kel had taken up walking along a cliff that bordered the ocean. She could actually make herself walk to the end, a small crag, and look down into the depths below. Today, however, she felt a sense of dread while walking. When she got to the end, Kel felt someone give her a shove in the small of her back! She toppled over and managed to grasp the cliff edge before she fell. Through her fear, Kel could hear feet pounding away.  
  
After about five minutes, Kel swallowed her fear and heaved herself back over the crumbling edge.  
  
Alanna, Neal, and Cleon met her coming in. "Mithros, what happened?" Neal asked, concerned. "You look like you fell off a cliff!"  
  
"I did." She answered, eyes flashing. "Who do we know with a grudge against girls becoming knights? That's right. Joren."  
  
"But Joren doesn't even know me." Shot back Alanna, "Why would he be causing my troubles?" Seeing their non-understanding, she related the events of that morning and the day before.  
  
"It must be Joren!" Kel said.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Alanna, "But my father has access to these kinds of things. I'll ask him to do a check on your friend."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Alanna came out into the practice yard where the two squires and the knight were fencing. "I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Cleon asked, dropping his sword to his side, and raising it again quickly to keep Kel's weapon from slicing a chunk out of him. Hey, watch it!" He switched his attention back to Alanna. "Don't tell me you know about Joren already?"  
  
"But I do! The gift makes things easier these days. Anyway, Joren of Stone Mountain's Mother was Elise of Terrigan, Alexander's sister, mine enemy!" (I hope I'm not being too dramatic)  
  
"He must have had childhood conditioning to hate females." replied Neal thoughtfully. 


	5. Author Interruption

Author interruption  
  
Thanx for all the great reviews. If anyone would like to submit ideas- go right ahead too… 


	6. Part 5

Thanks for the reviews. I was just out working, and I thought of almost the whole plot. (no, I really didn't have one before- don't hurt me!)  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
"But Neal," Kel protested, "That just doesn't sound like something that Joren would do. I mean-he wouldn't try to kill people."  
  
"No," smirked Neal, He just kidnaps people and puts lead in your weapons."  
  
"But Kel," Cleon said thoughtfully, "Who else hates you that much? There is no one else but Joren to take that prize."  
  
Kel snapped her fingers. "You are right Neal, about being conditioned. Alanna, what does it say about his family?"  
  
"Only that he has a brother, Amarian and his mother and father live at the Stone Mountain Fief.  
  
"Right. And does Amar have the gift?"  
  
Alanna chuckled. "I can see where you're going with this. Yes he does." She peered at the parchment. "His gift is, uh, rose, corral, peach-"  
  
"PINK!" Neal chortled. "His gift is pink! That must have complicated the woman hating process! Imagine, having a pink gift!"  
  
"Quite right," said Kel, "But I still don't see why…"  
  
Cleon interrupted." Alanna, What is this Amarian's standing at court? Where does he stand on certain issues- you know what I mean."  
  
"He is one of the neutral ones. He doesn't seem to care one way or the other. He is also respected as one of the smarter young nobles, and he gives good advice to the king when he does open his mouth. This Amar sounds to me like the brooding type."  
  
Cleon nodded. "Sounds to me like he doesn't want to endanger his position. It could be tricky to get more information if that's who it is."  
  
"Is this what is meant by "court games"?" Kel asked.  
  
"Yes," said Alanna grimly, "But as it happens, I am quite good at them, and getting information. Also," she grinned slyly at the three, "I'm bored, and I find them quite entertaining."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud trumpeting from the tower. "There must be a message for me." Alanna said, "Come on."  
  
The four rushed up to the main tower, and found the Baron George waiting with a gray sphere in his hand. Silently, he threw it in the table, and an image sprang up. It was King Jonathon. "Hello Alanna, there are vampire problems and I am holding a meeting to discuss what to do. Please join me tomorrow at lunch."  
  
The image disappeared, and Kel asked, "What is the problem with vampires? Aren't they just like any other immortal?"  
  
"Actually, no." answered Alanna as she walked to her room, "They go around only in the dark, so nobody really knows where the sleep during the day. It's also hard to kill them, you know, a wooden stake through the heart." She sighed. "I sure hope someone has some ideas." She said while throwing some things into a travel pack. "Come on, grab your pack, saddle up, and tell the boys to do the same-we can't go leaving them behind, it would be bad manners." 


	7. Part 6

'nother chapter-hope you like it!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
"I called this meeting together to discuss the vampire problem. It's good to see some young faces here, maybe there will be some fresh ideas-the goddess knows we'll need them."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at King Jonathon as he spoke. Alanna was there, in the front, Kel, Neal, and Cleon were nearby. There were a number of other nobles there also. One man stood up. "How about just getting some mages in there, using that darned gift to see in the dark, and blast the suckers!"  
  
The Kings smiled. "I wish we could, but the gift gives off a kind of glow whenever it is used, so it would be impossible to make the attack a surprise."  
  
A young man with cold eyes stood up. Kel shivered as he spoke. There was something, well, not right about this man. "Why don't we put a sleep net over the area? Then we could go in during the daytime and kill them at our leisure- with counter spells for ourselves, of course."  
  
"Who are you?" the king asked.  
  
"Amarian of Stone Mountain, your highness."  
  
"Ah, well, we don't have enough mages with enough power to pull that one off."  
  
Kel gasped. Here he was! Their enemy. And come to think of it… he DID look somewhat like Joren… Her thoughts shifted as Neal stood up, waiting for recognition. As King Jonathon gave it, he spoke. "I know this idea will sound like a joke, but please hear me out. I propose that we just get a lot of garlic, make a ring, circle in, and then take care of them, using magic dampers. We could use wooded stakes as suggested."  
  
The room erupted in laughter, and Neal sat down, blushing. The king stood up and held up his hand. "Hold off folks, we don't have a better idea. The only problem is that it would involve a lot of garlic. We don't have those kinds of reserves." He thought for a second, "Anyone who will grow a field of garlic will have the sincere appreciation of the crown- and they will also have a tax cut." With that, he dismissed the meeting and everybody filed out.  
  
"Well, Neal, what a crackbrained idea, but it just might work. Do you think we should grow some?"  
  
Cleon laughed. "Sure, why not? We DO have some spare time on our hands."  
  
Alanna nodded in agreement. "I'll help. But did you all notice that our enemy has made himself known to us? What do you guys think?"  
  
Kel sobered. "I think we are dealing with someone very deadly- and he is playing for keeps."  
  
Alanna gave a wicked smile. "Well, so can we1"  
  
"But Alanna," Neal protested, "We can't KILL him!"  
  
"Oh no, but we can sure make him wish we had…" 


End file.
